Halo 3 ViDoc: And on the Seven7th Day...
Halo 3 ViDoc: And on the Seven7th Day... was a promotional video talking about the release of Cold Storage and Bungie Day. Throughout the video, several Bungie employees explore the Legendary map pack, explaining Cold Storage, and how it's free. They then explain Bungie Day and how the Legendary map pack got a discount on said day. It is the second ViDoc to feature machinima with the game developers appearing as their multiplayer avatars. Transcript 0:08 - Luke Smith: Hi, I'm Luke from Bungie. 0:09 - Shishka: And I'm Shishka. 0:10 - Luke: And today we're here to talk to you about July 7, Bungie Day! 0:14 - Shishka: Uh, it's not the seventh. 0:16 - Luke: (sigh) Right, okay. It's not actually our anniversary at this exact moment, but last year on July 7, these seven dudes climbed into a shoebox together. 0:24 - Shishka: '''Shoebox? What does this have to do with Bungie Day? '''0:27 - Luke: Shishka, please. Seventh day, seventh month, Seventh Column, Bungie Day. (sigh) 0:33 - Shishka: I'm so confused right now. Where am I? 0:37 - Luke: Our independence has us striving towards becoming a multi-game studio and the first thing that we're going to announce today... 0:41 - Shishka: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not announcing anything yet. '''0:43 - Luke: But dude, it's Bungie Day. Well, okay it's a few days before Bungie Day. What can we announce? 0:50 - Shishka: Uh... the thing we're here to talk about? 0:52 - Luke: We're here to talk about something? 0:53 - Shishka: Yeah, Cold Storage. 0:54 - Luke: Huh? 0:55 - Shishka: A remake of Halo: Combat Evolved map Chill Out available on Xbox LIVE Marketplace for... 0:59 - Luke: Two hundred points! 1:01 - Shishka: It's free, moron. Bungie and Microsoft are releasing Cold Storage on July 7, for free. 1:06 - Luke: Right. 1:07 - Shishka: '''We're gonna change all the text in the game to let folks know that the Legendary playlists now require all DLC. '''1:12 - Luke: Wait, so after Bungie Day Cold Storage becomes a part of the Legendary map pack and I have to pay for it? 1:17 - Shishka: '''The map is going to be free and it's always going to be free. '''1:20 - Luke: So tell me if I've got this right. On Bungie Day I can download Cold Storage for free from Xbox LIVE Marketplace. (shoots and kills Shishka) 1:25 - Shishka: What the hell are you doing? Aww. 1:28 - Luke: After Bungie Day I can download Cold Storage for free. 1:31 - Shishka: '''Correct. '''1:32 - Luke: It's always free. 1:33 - Shishka: Yeah, absolutely. 1:34 - Luke: Then, when I want to play it in Halo 3 the playlists that will utilize Cold Storage are playlists that require all downloadable content. 1:40 - Shishka: I am so proud. (Luke begins shooting him) Hey, hey ow! 1:44 - Luke: Hey just a second, junior. (blows Shishka up with a frag grenade) Oh, junior. So I'll have to have downloaded the Heroic map pack, which is free, purchased the Legendary map pack, and then downloaded the free Cold Storage. And then I'm good to go. 1:53 - Shishka: '''Yeah, you've got it. That's not so hard is it? '''1:57 - Luke: (sighs) As you can see Cold Storage is a Forerunner research facility that has had an unfortunate contamination outbreak. 2:05 - Shishka: '''Whoa-hoa! That's a Flood Pure Form! Does it come to life during CTF and act as a super-defender? Where's the BR spawn? '''2:11 - Luke: Chill out about the BR spawn, and next you're going to ask me about the Halo 1 port. 2:15 - Shishka: Well actually I was. 2:16 - Luke: And now you want to know if it's a perfect port! 2:18 - Shishka: Well, yes, and what the hell is Vic doing here? 2:20 - Luke: He's painting in the fun, Chad. I know you're like a junior designer and you don't know about painting in the fun yet. 2:25 - Shishka: '''Hey, I'm all about fun. (they begin fighting) '''2:27 - Luke: You cannot simply give what I can take. (grenades Lars Bakken) Speaking of taking it, Lars. Let's talk about all the things that are different in Chill Out. 2:34 - Lars Bakken: Halo 1 and Halo 3 are obviously different games. The fact that he can jump quite a bit higher, all those subtle differences make it pretty apparent that we had to change some of the jumps or the railings along the ramps... 2:47 - Luke: Oh, suck it Lars. You keep going to that one spot over and over. Is that all you did in Halo 1 too, was camp there? (Lars kills him) 2:54 - Lars: It's really designed for small, free-for-all-style slayer games. Because there are multiple teleporters around the map you can get to almost anywhere within a few seconds, so it makes the game really hectic. 3:14 - Mike Milotta: You die a lot in this game. (laughs) 3:17 - Vic DeLeon: You die a lot. (shoots Mike Means with a Rocket Launcher and humps his corpse) 3:21 - Milotta: Well we were gonna call it Cold Sore at first... (laughter) 2:24 - Lars: And then we realized that that just wasn't going to work. 3:28 - Mike Means: We kind took it as a means to sort of explore the Forerunner style. The whole idea was what if there was a sort of medical Forerunner. A lot of like the detail work and the paneling is something that's completely unique... 3:40 - Vic: Hey look! Does this, seriously, does this look like a poo? (laughs) 3:44 - Lars: '''The weapon layout is actually very faithful to Chill Out with the exception being the uh, pistol not being here and replaced with the Battle Rifle. '''3:51 - Vic: '''Hey Lars? '''3:52 - Lars: '''Yeah? '''3:53 - Vic: Stand still for a second. 3:55 - Lars: I will. (Vic sticks Lars in the face with a Plasma grenade) Oh God. (laughter) 3:58 - Shishka: '''Hey what is this? '''3:59 - Luke: Don't mind him, he doesn't do anything. 4:01 - Shishka: '''What do you mean he... he's doing something right now, he's shining a big frickin' light in my eyes. '''4:04 - Luke: '''Yeah, if you stare at him like that instead of looking at the guys trying to kill you. (Shiska is killed by a rocket) '''4:10 - Vic: Can I have a Flamethrower? 4:12 - Lars: You can but only in Forge. 4:14 - Vic: I want a Flamethrower, man. 4:15 - Lars: (sigh) 4:16 -Vic: '''The Flamethrower's such an awesome multiplayer weapon, I love it. (Shishka attacks them with Flamethrower) '''4:19 - Lars: Here you go, Vic. 4:20 - Vic: Thanks. My armor's on fire. 4:26 - Lars: '''We came up with blockers for this area. So if you want to play Chill Out classic. '''4:30 - Shishka: I dropped my car keys down there. 4:33 - Vic: The soccer ball! 4:35 - Lars: Fusion coils and teleporters. You've got a Mongoose. I don't know if you'd ever want to play Cold Storage with a Ghost, but hey, you can. 4:46 - Vic: This is more of a competitive map. 4:50 - Lars: Alright, I'm taking that. Please enjoy yourselves, it's uh... a present from Bungie to you. 4:58 - Shishka: Cold Storage will be available for free beginning on July 7. It's a thank you to our fans for being oh so supportive. 5:04 - Luke: '''How cool would it be if on Bungie Day, Microsoft decided to lower the price of the Legendary map pack from 800 points to 600 points. '''5:10 - Shishka: Whaddaya know? That's what they're gonna do! 5:12 - Luke: Isn't that neat, kids? 5:14 - Shishka: Luke, who the hell says 'neat'? 5:16 - Luke: Oh, you know what we forgot! 5:17 - Shishka: What's that? 5:18 - Luke: There's going to be a whole playlist, you asshole! You're the playlist designer! 5:22 - Shishka: '''Seven-player free-for-all, it's going to be awesome. Coffee? '''5:26 - Luke: Coffee. 5:27 - Shishka: Sweet. {Have a Cold one on us. Download the Cold Storage Map, for Free. 07.07.08 Love, Bungie} (Note: The words "Love, Bungie" briefly flicker to "KEEP IT CLEAN" then back) {Halo 3 logo} {Bungie} Trivia *In the video when the words "Love Bungie" appear, the words "Keep it Clean" quickly flashes. Then, when the Bungie logo appears at the end before the Xbox logo, you can see the Superintendent in the top right corner of the screen. These are references to the Keep It Clean trailer long before it was even released. *"And on the Seven7th Day..." is a reference to Genesis Chapter 1, when God created the Earth and rested on the 7th day of creation. Halo 3 ViDoc: And on the Seven7th Day... Halo 3 ViDoc: And on the Seven7th Day... Category:Transcripts